Good old fashionned lover-boy
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Ichigo protège, et vie pour les autres. Ichigo est un adolescent qui se bat dans une guerre qui ne lui appartient pas, pour une cause qu'il comprend mais qui ne le concerne pas. Ichigo... Ichigo était libre de vivre, mais les chaines qui l'entoure ne sont pas juste celle d'une destinée.


Nuit du fof – Thème : Reine

Ichigo a toujours voulu protéger les autres. C'est le protecteur de Karakura, c'est le grand frère de ses sœurs, c'est le pilier de son foyer.

C'est un adulte avant l'heure. La disparition de leur pilier familier a réduit la famille Kurosaki en ombre, en un, où le père se morfond, pleure encore et toujours la perte de son épouse. Où les deux plus jeunes ne comprennent pas pourquoi la douce chaleur maternelle n'est plus présente dans leur maison. Et où l'ainé… l'ainé se bat avec la culpabilité, se débat avec l'impression pesante que tout est de sa faute.

C'est un réveille brutal pour un enfant que décider que les adultes sont faillibles, que les mères et les pères ne peuvent pas être là jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est une réalisation brutale que de comprendre que son père n'est pas capable d'assurer le confort et la sécurité de ses enfants, ni même de s'en occuper correctement.

A 9 ans, Ichigo a supposé qu'en s'occupant de ses sœurs à la place de son père, il pourrait peut-être réduire ce sentiment d'impuissance et cette culpabilité qui l'envahit. Il prend goût à la cuisine, à la couture, il prend de plus en plus de plaisir à s'occuper des plantes et de jardiner aux côtés de ses sœurs…. Au fur et à mesure, Ichigo se dit que peut être, il pourrait ne pas être un garçon… ne pas être un protecteur…

Il décide d'enfouir cette idée à ses 13 ans, lorsque son père l'envoie valdinguer dans la boue, sous prétexte que c'est un homme, et qu'il faut qu'il affiche sa virilité. Il essaye de garder au plus profond de lui ses espoirs, ses secrets… il tente même de les oublier.

Il reste un protecteur, Il reste Ichigo, la seule tête rousse de Karakura qui continue d'envoyer bouler les abrutis qui lui cherche des noises, mais parfois… parfois il envie les filles qu'il côtoie au collège. Il envie leur capacité à arborer des choses mignonnes sans problèmes, il envie leurs longues chevelures et les différentes coiffures qu'elles peuvent essayer.

Les années passent, de 13, il passe à 14, puis à 15… et par hasard, par mégarde, il tombe sur une librairie, sur quelques informations, qui donne presque envie a ses secrets de se révéler. Mais il se tait, il ferme les yeux, respire un coup, et ignore le plus possible qu'avec son corps, sa musculature, ses cheveux en pétard et sa mâchoire carrée, il ne peut pas échapper à son destin.

Et à 15 ans, tout change, et en même temps, rien ne bouge

Il rencontre Rukia, une shinigami, mais surtout… il devient un shinigami. Un shinigami est l'expression la plus profonde d'une âme. Et Ichigo, malgré son père, malgré les heures passer devant un miroir à essayer de se convaincre que tout va bien et que tout est normal….

L'âme d'Ichigo est plus buté que la nature. Et lorsque Ichigo le peut, elle profite pleinement de cette féminité affichée, de cette longue chevelure rousse, et de ce poids supplémentaire sur la poitrine.

D'un côté, elle peut enfin s'épanouir, prendre plaisir à bouger, à respirer, à observer le monde sans avoir l'impression d'être un imposteur, de porter un masque intégral et un déguisement grossier pour se mêler à la foule. Elle peut enfin avoir un peu de répit

Mais d'un autre, elle n'est elle que lorsqu'elle doit s'occuper de hollow. En temps normal, elle se doit tout de même de correspondre aux exigences de la société. Elle a fait son possible pour répondre aux attentes de son père, en étant toujours un échec, et en ayant l'impression qu'elle n'est qu'un faussaire dont son père est pertinemment conscient. Elle continue d'essayer de protéger tout le monde, de protéger trop de personne pour un adolescent qui vient à peine de découvrir un nouveau monde et une nouvelle société.

Pendant quelques temps, elle songe à cacher son apparence aux personnes appartenant à un seul des mondes. Mais Rukia finit par l'en dissuader, et lorsque la soul society, et les shinigamis sont révélés à ses plus proches amis… elle se laisse convaincre.

Les semaines passent, les mois également, elle se bat pour ses amis, elle se bat contre un homme trop puissant, puis un second, et un troisième, elle se relève, encore et encore, et elle survit. Elle devient vicieuse dans ses combats, elle se laisse envahir par ses instincts les plus sauvages.

Elle se bat pour les autres, pour leur droit d'exister, mais également pour le sien, pour son droit à elle, pour son droit à elle d'être ce qu'elle est. Cela n'est pas sans ennuie, sans insultes et condescendance lorsque ceux qu'elle rencontre découvre la dichotomie entre son corps et son âme. Mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre.

Elle rallie à sa cause ses ennemies, elle se trouve de nouveaux alliés, des mentors, des personnes qui ne la rabaisse pas malgré son apparence, malgré ce conflit entre aspect physique et aspect spirituel…

Ichigo trouve une nouvelle liberté en étant une shinigami, elle trouve enfin sa voie en aidant ses amies et les personnes qu'elle rencontre.

Mais le destin ne lui laisse pas savourer cette liberté trouvée très longtemps. Une adolescente ne devrait pas connaître les difficultés de la guerre. Une adolescente ne devrait pas participer à une guerre en étant pleinement consciente des enjeux pour chaque faction. Non, une adolescente n'est pas une adulte. Et Ichigo, à 16 ans, ne devrait pas régler les problèmes des adultes et des centenaires qu'elle côtoie.

Mais c'est une protectrice, et Karakura est sa ville. Alors elle continue de se battre, et peu à peu, perd sa liberté, et elle donne encore et encore pour sauver les personnes qui lui sont chère.

Derrière son dos, des murmures de monstres, de ryokai étranges sont peu à peu transformé en « reine de Karakura », elle n'y prête pas attention.

Lorsqu'elle découvre que son père… son père est un shinigami, lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans cet espace intemporel pour accéder à une technique ultime, qu'elle songe à ce que les autres murmures sur son passage. Face à face avec une partie de son âme, elle accepte… elle accepte qu'elle n'ait été qu'un instrument pour beaucoup, elle accepte que son père ne la peut-être jamais vu pour ce qu'elle était, et elle se dit que peut-être… peut-être qu'en réalisant ce dernier sacrifice, elle pourra être pardonnée. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Renoncer à ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle est devenue, le peu de répit qu'elle possédait dans un monde brutal qu'est la réalité et l'humanité. Perdre ce lien avec son âme, pour pouvoir sauver ce qui lui tient à cœur, arrêter un fou, et peut être… peut être se libérer de cette culpabilité qui l'accable depuis qu'elle a 9 ans.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle a perdu une partie de son âme, qu'elle repense à ce titre murmuré derrière elle, tant moqueur que révérenciel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voit ses amis disparaitre devant elle, lorsqu'elle ne doit plus que vivre dans ce corps restrictif, si loin de ce qu'elle est…. Qu'elle a envie de laisser libre cours à sa tristesse, à ses larmes, à ses cris, à ses accusations envers tout ces hommes qui lui ont fait connaître la liberté pour pouvoir mieux la lui arracher.

_« Maintenant, je suis reine, autrefois… j'étais libre. »_


End file.
